


There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: Calum needs to get his Philosophy paper written, but he keeps getting distracted. Luke just happens to be the perfect excuse to procrastinate.





	There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.

Calum hates that he always puts himself in these kinds of situations. You would think being a senior would make him want to get his work done so he could be finished that much sooner. But once again he finds himself procrastinating. So of course when he finally decides to crack down and knock out his philosophy thesis paper, he hears a quiet knock on his door. 

Calum knows most people that live in his dorms would just walk away if they come to his door and it’s locked. The only person that wouldn’t is the only person he is too weak to ignore. 

Cal tries to ignore the knocks and continues his paper, maybe if he doesn’t answer Luke will just walk away. However, this is just wishful thinking. 

“Cal I know you’re in there, you never lock your door when you’re out with friends. I can also see the light shining through at the bottom of the door.” 

The knocking continues for a few more minutes until Calum finally accepts his defeat and opens the door. He finds his boyfriend, clad in baggy gray sweatpants and one of his Football sweatshirts with his name and number on the back. He knows he needs to turn Luke away, but he also feels the need to pull him in the room. 

“I need to get this draft for my philosophy paper done or I’m gonna fail. It’s two weeks late.”, Calum groans. 

Luke gives Calum his big blue puppy dog eyes, and Calum gives in almost immediately. 

“You can come in on two conditions, we cuddle and you don’t distract me. Can you do that?”Calum questions. 

Luke lets out a quiet, “Mhmm promise”, before he slips past Calum and jumps onto his lofted bed. 

Calum goes back to working on his paper, this time with his boy squished between himself and the wall. Luke wrapped his arms around Calum’s middle tightly. That wasn’t anything too far, Cal could handle it. He had some self control. 

The longer Calum wrote, the less interested he became in his paper and the more interested he became in watching his boyfriend. Luke accidentally fell asleep, which means he kept true to his word. This is until he woke up. 

Calum had finished his first few pages of his draft while Luke was asleep, but now he has eyes on him and he can feel it. Calum feels one of Luke’s hands shift from his tummy to his thigh. Again, Calum has enough self control to just ignore it. Luke could have even done it on accident because he isn’t paying attention.

Calum knows it was clearly on purpose when he feels Luke’s mouth on his neck. Luke starts to leave little marks here and there, but Calum doesn’t say anything. He keeps quiet until the kisses move from his neck to his face. Luke starts leaving small pecks all over Calum’s face. Calum slowly gives in to Luke. He needs a break anyway. Just as he starts to move his stuff off his lap, Luke puts his head back on his shoulder. He rubs his face into his neck with a sly grin on his face. 

Calum lets out a soft whine, “You can’t just get me all worked up and then leave me hanging.”

Luke lets out a small giggle, “Thought you wanted to work on your paper, was gonna let you do your thing. Can give you a blowie if you want?” 

“Lu, you say that so casually as if my dick isn’t about to be in your mouth. Love what you do to me, but you make it so hard to get things done.”, Calum smiles. Calum pulls Luke on top of him, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Luke lets out a giggle as he slowly moves down, trailing kissing down Calum’s neck once again. He pulls Cal’s shirt over his head, leaving more kisses on his bare skin. He leaves hickies on his tummy, just as a reminder for later, as if his neck isn’t enough of a reminder. 

Luke pulls down his pants and boxers as he continues his assault to his tummy. Once he is content with his work, he moves on to nipping at Calum’s thighs because he knows just how sensitive he can get. He feels Calum’s hand run through his hair, pushing him closer to his dick. 

Calum lets out a low grunt as he moves Luke to where he wants him. Luke gets the message and gets down to business. 

Luke takes his dick into his mouth, lightly sucking on the tip just to tease him. Calum’s grip on his hair tightens and Luke decides he wants to be even more of a brat. He pulls off of Cal and makes direct eye contact before he goes back to leaving marks on his tummy. 

Calum lets out another whine, “Why do you always have to be such a tease? I let you in my room and you distract me, then you decide you wanna play-“ Calum gets cut off by his own moan as Luke goes down on him. After Cal’s moan, Luke goes back to kitten licks. 

After a few more minutes of teasing, Luke decides it’s time give Calum his release. 

Luke fits as much of Cal’s dick in his mouth as he can. He pumps the rest of Calum’s dick with his hand. He bobbed up and down quickly, reaching for his own member as he tried to bring Calum to his high. Luke can tell he’s close by the way his hips keep bucking up. He moves his hand from his own clothed dick to Calum’s balls. Calum lets out another moan, verbally letting Luke know he’s close. Luke pushes himself down as far as he can before pulling back up. Luke hears another whine and before he can get all the way back down again, he senses the bitter taste of cum in his mouth. After swallowing all he was given, Luke pulls off. 

Calum grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss. “Love that you’ll do this for me just because you love me. Wanna get you off now.” Calum pulls Luke’s dick out of his underwear. “You’re so hard for me baby, love that I can get you like this. Haven’t really even touched you and you’re almost there already.” 

Luke lets out a whine as he feels himself get closer. All it takes is a few pumps and he’s gone. 

Calum reaches over the his night stand and grabs a few tissues to clean both himself and his boyfriend off. He pulls Luke into himself, wrapping his arms around him. They get situated back into their position with Luke lying on Calum’s chest. 

“Thank you. Just wanna cuddle now.” Calum whispers into Luke’s neck. Calum didn’t say it out loud, but he had those three words in the back of his throat that just didn’t quite make it out.

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback place !! you can find me on tumblr as well  
> frickyouralmonds.tumblr.com


End file.
